


The Mating Spell

by vampiricconure



Series: The Honor of Toys Universe [4]
Category: Toy Story (Movies), Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers: Prime
Genre: M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-10 02:20:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18929356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampiricconure/pseuds/vampiricconure
Summary: Crack fan fic based in the Toy Story Universe.Optimus Prime recognizes the scent and body language of Mechs coming into Estrus. His worries are confirmed when a new toy, Tailgate, joins ranks of the Autobots. Cue the drama and bot avoiding!





	1. Chapter 1

It was sometime during the early summer that Optimus Prime noted the first inklings that something was different amongst the troops. It was subtle, but the Autobot commander observed how the others were more occupied with each other, especially if they were good friends. It took him a moment to pinpoint where he'd seen the behavior before and he nearly fell off the computer desk he was standing on when he realized when and where he'd come across it.

 

Amongst his own troops when he was alive.

 

It had been so long ago he had nearly forgotten the signs. Estrus! The need to be with someone, the urge to caress and flirt and eventually to procreate – the symptoms were all there as faint as they were. He was surprised no one had said something up till then. Indeed the idea left his mind until Kaitlin came home with a new toy from a flea market sale. She had gingerly opened up the new toy's package and a familiar scent – sweet and musky – wafted off the new mech in a subtle wave. She was clearly indifferent to the scent, if she smelled it at all. However, many of the other mechs' reactions were quite abrupt after a few minutes. Most alarming was how Megatron became more aggressive and playful. Optimus had to vent a deep sigh. If this new mech was deep in a heat cycle, it would be a matter of time before the others hit theirs and with it, the chaos that came with Estrus.

 

The new toy, white with blue flames going down his arms and a look similar to Cliffjumper, called himself Tailgate. He spent most of his time hiding, especially when Megatron's too friendly welcome scared the mech off. Optimus took his time to greet and make friends with the new member of the Autobot team. Being in such close proximity of one so strongly in heat made Optimus' spark pang for Elita One. He did what he could to ignore the emotions coursing though his systems, specifically those revolving around _protection_ and _aggression_.

 

It was on one of the few days Tailgate could hide away from the others that Optimus lured him out for some conversation. They sat in Optimus's space at the top of a converted book shelf that served as living quarters, sharing an oatmeal cookie and Gatorade as they spoke. The Autobot commander debated on how to approach the subject of Tailgate's Estrus. Eventually he decided blunt was best.

 

'Have you ever gone through Heat before?' he asked, sounding calmer than he felt. As far as he knew it had never happened among the Transformers-turned-toys in recent memory. If it had, only the children's parents knew.

 

'What's Heat?' Tailgate asked. The innocent question made Optimus blink. He coughed, processor running a million miles, before answering. Maybe in Tailgate's universe they had no such thing as Estrus. He needed to be more delicate. How he wished his old medic was here! Then again, maybe Ratchet might have information that could help...

 

'Where I came from, it was a sign of reproductive readiness. A mech's systems produced a scent to say the individual is ready to produce a sparkling.' Optimus explained. ' You're producing the scent. Possibly have for a while now.'

 

Tailgate frowned, even more confused. 'A Spark...ling?' He scratched his helm and thought. 'You mean like the human children?'

 

Optimus nodded and he smiled when he saw the realization come to Tailgate. The blue and white mech's eyes became wide.

 

'So _that's_ why everyone's been tripping over each other to be with me since this slagged ... _scent_ ... started? They want to _mate_ with me? Like humans and other Earth animals do?' He shuddered. 'I feel like I need to soak in the dog's water bowl for a solar orbit now.'

 

Optimus laid his servos palm down on his thighs. 'It's not so bad if you have a partner you trust. I... had one before I came here. She is sorrily missed.' Memories flooded the Autobot commander's processor. Oh how he missed his mate!

 

Tailgate regarded the Autobot commander with quiet contemplation. Finally he snorted. 'Whatever you say, boss bot.'

 

It was Optimus Prime's turn to eye the other mech with consideration. 'If it would help, I could have Ratchet examine you. Perhaps it would relieve you of some stress?' He smiled when the other mech shrugged. 'Then I'll bring it to Ratchet's attention. I'm certain there will be questions about Estrus as it progresses throughout our ranks.'

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Mechs of Kaitlin and Andrew's room get an education on interfacing. Tailgate gets propositioned by someone. Gotta read the chapter to find out who >:)

Ratchet, it turned out, while not intimately familiar with Estrus himself, coming from a world where everything was created by the Allspark, he knew of some living metal species of robot that did. From that he extrapolated, he gleaned ideas of what to expect and for how long. Optimus decided on a meeting and Ratchet explained what was happening to the mecha toys. The human based ones seemed to be unaffected, thankfully. Those of Cybertronian origin were going to go through a rut and quite possibly a strong one at that. Dreadwing discussed the topic with the Autobot commander. None of the Decepticons had come from a world where such things as Mecha Estrus existed and they were quite aware that there would be implications if their hormones went unchecked. Megatron appeared unconcerned, though he had noticed a change in his personality since the summer had phased in.

 

Then there was a particular development of much embarrassment to Tailgate.

 

'What the frag is it?' the blue and white mech asked with barely concealed alarm. Ratchet had to withhold a laugh. The object in question was peeking out by a few finger breadths. Tailgate got a pat on the shoulder and was handed a wide strip of cloth to cover himself with. The cloth, he was told, was for modesty's sake, especially when around the children.

 

'It's an interface cord.' the green medic explained. Knockout, who was the only other medic present, and Breakdown, who sat servos across his chassis, listened with interest to Ratchet. 'It remains tucked in until you need it. I suspect the top of your heat should be occurring soon and that's why it's ... err... come out.'

 

'We'll be getting interface cords, too, doc?' Breakdown asked as he passed a glance to Knockout.

 

Ratchet shrugged. 'Most likely you both already have an interface cord and a valve. The majority of breeding mech species have both, so I don't see how we'll be any different. I doubt our frame types depict what our reproductive functions are, as it is in humans and other creatures on this planet. We would be closer to hermaphrodites in that regard.'

 

Breakdown carried an expression that could be described as hopeful. Knockout didn't look as relaxed about the situation, instead carrying a tense posture to his frame.

 

'It's quite pleasurable, Optimus assures me, and it gets better with experience.' Ratchet added.' The only advice on the subject, knowing so little about it myself, would be if you decide to try and procreate when your Heats strike, take it slow. Learn what works and doesn't. It's going to be a learning curve for everyone.'

 

When no more questions arose, Ratchet chased the other mechs out of his medical space. Tailgate followed Breakdown and Knockout from a distance, deep in thought. His worries were many. His interest in the others were slowly choked into a controlled hold and he had know idea how he would handle someone making an advance towards him.

 

That advance came in the form of a Silver Decepticon commander a few hours later. Tailgate was sneaking about, trying to avoid other mechs when he was unwittingly cornered by Megatron. Megatron had one servo up, holding the side of Kaitlin's bed while staring at the blue and white Autobot with a look of pure, erotic hunger. Tailgate coughed, pardoned himself, only to come face to face with the spiked Decepticon one again. Fear welled up inside the Autobot. What in Primus' name was the Decepticon thinking? Hopefully he wasn't about to force himself on... oh Primus no...

 

The Decepticon Commander reached up and gently grabbed Tailgate's chin. The white and blue Autobot went into panic mode, setting himself up to defend himself from the former gladiator, but he drew back when Megatron simply _purred_.

 

'Has anyone told you how lovely you look?' the silver commander said. 'And you smell delightful. Exquisite actually.' He took Tailgate's servo and attempted to pull him close but the smaller mech drew away, uncertainty on his face. Megatron laughed at the other mech's reaction. 'You fear me forcing myself on you? I am above such gestures!' Another purr that Tailgate could feel even at the distance he stood. 'Come with me. I know some of what Ratchet and Optimus gossiped about. I can make your first experience worthwhile.'

 

Tailgate was trembling at this point. Some of it was fear. Some of it was honest curiosity caused by his body's need to be touched. He cursed his Heat and the control he was losing over his emotions. He whimpered, as if wanting to say something. Megatron waited several moments for a response and when none came, he cocked his head towards his own quarters. 'If you don't wish to interface, perhaps we could find the time to talk? I find you intriguing.'

 

Tailgate took a step backward, uncertain with his predicament. Finally he stood tall and nodded his head. If he was going to be propositioned by the Decepticon Commander, he might as well take the situation at a run.

 

He extended his servo, and the silver Decepticon took it politely, leading the blue and white mech back to his quarters.

 

 

 


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Megatron and Tailgate get it on! Boo chukka boo chukka bow bow!

Megatron's quarters were high in the converted book shelf on Kaitlin's side of the room. The space was comfortable despite being cramped. The silver commander lead the blue and white Autobot to a pile of pillows on the floor that served both as a seating area and a berth. While Tailgate made himself more comfortable, Megatron got some juice and pieces of oatmeal cookie for them to share. He settled himself into the pillows when he returned, placing a wooden doll plate on the table beside them.

 

'Tell me about yourself.' Megatron said. His voice was silky. It sent shivers up Tailgate's back strut and once again the blue and white mech fought to control his impulses. His urges screamed for him to lay himself bare so the Decepticon could have his way with him. Logic screamed for him to run.

 

Tailgate scratched his helm before answering. How was he going to start this conversation? He decided honesty was his best approach. 'I was partnered with a femme named Arcee. Actually dated her for a while before I was killed.' Tailgate shrugged. 'We were close for a long time. Our fighting skills were on par with each other. Did a few stints with the Delta team when I was with the Autobots.'

 

Megatron nodded as he listened to his Autobot companion talk. 'I know of an Arcee. Small but formidable.' There was a long silence. Megatron decided to make his move and lay a servo on the blue and white mech's thigh. Not hard, just firm enough to make it clear what he wanted. Tailgate swallowed hard and eyed the Decepticon commander with a wary expression.

 

'I will not force myself on you, despite my reputation as ruthless.' Megatron rumbled angrily. He gently rubbed Tailgate's inner thigh and slipped his servo under the cloth covering his groin. Tailgate shivered with anticipation and fear when the Decepticon lay a servo on his interface cord, which was rapidly pressurizing. The silver commander slid up towards the blue and white mech so they sat side by side.

 

'I can make your first time memorable -'

 

'I've been ready for a while.' Tailgate admitted, cutting the other mech off. He closed his eyes when Megatron rumbled lustily in his audial and with a firm push, lay the white and blue mech on his back.

 

'Then let us begin, shall we?' Megatron purred.

 

The silver commander was on top of Tailgate in a moment, licking and nibbling. Megatron was clearly out of practice, but he had some experience as he had admitted earlier. The Decepticon was soon grumbling his own arousal and the pair began to move as one unit. The licks down Tailgate's chassis went to his red interface cord, where Megatron carefully lapped at it's tip. Immediately Tailgate arched his back in elation, servos on Megatron's helm and choked on a cry that would have alerted everyone of their activity had Megatron not suddenly lay a servo over Tailgate's face plates. Megatron chuckled at the response and lingered on the other mech's interface cord until it slid its full length from its sheath. From there, the silver commander licked his way up to Tailgate's neck cables while his finger tips sought and teased the blue and white mech's valve. Again Tailgate arched, this time letting out a muffled whimper.

 

Megatron sat up and lay Tailgate's servo on his own red interface cord. He leaned against the smaller mech and whispered into his audial. 'Stroke mine. Be gentle. You know now how sensitive they can be.' Tailgate was eager to service the larger Decepticon and with a few firm massages, the Decepticon was keening his own pleasure, eyes hooded and mouth drawn into a grimace. Tailgate attempted to mimic Megatron's nibbling, which amused the silver commander greatly. His response was to pin the blue and white mech to his berth and with one graceful pump, penetrated Tailgate's valve.

 

Tailgate's response was immediate. He struggled for a second, feeling a sharp pain that, as it faded, was replaced by an explosion of excitement through the sensory net in his valve. The pleasure only increased as Megatron thrusted, the Decepticon's grunts clear. Megatron's size and weight on him drove the Autobot into a tizzy when an overwhelming sensation of _thrill, passion, pleasure_ racked through him, followed by Megatron's deep groan as he, too, was taken by climax. Primus, Tailgate wanted to scream his exhilaration! He held Megatron's hips with his thighs, sucking in the scent of himself and Megatron deep in rut.

 

And Megatron kept pumping, giving his valve no rest. Tailgate's climax hit even harder the second time, with the silver commander arched over his chassis and nipping his neck cables. It was erotic, and for a first time interfacing experience, memorable. Very _VERY_ memorable.

 

When they were done, the pair laid beside each other, Megatron's servos wrapped around the smaller mech's frame protectively. Megatron huffed softly into the white and blue mech's audial.

 

'Been a long, long time since I've done that.' he said. Another sigh and Megatron nuzzled his partner's chassis. 'Did you want to stay for the human food, or did you want to go right away?'

 

Tailgate grumbled something inaudible before sitting up. 'I... don't know.' he said.

 

Megatron's chuckle still had the silky tone to it that leaked into his words. 'Stay for a spell. At least until you've recovered.'

 

The blue and white mech eyed the Decepticon uncertainly. After a thought, he nodded. So far the Decepticon had been amiable. It was a relief the Decepticon was friendlier than he had hoped. He had heard rumors that he was more like his pre war self. If he was this friendly... minus the interfacing of course, he could... maybe....possibly... becomes friends with the mech?

 

It was a thought that plagued Tailgate for some time.

 


	4. 4

Knockout was the next to experience their first Estrus. Things got complicated for Breakdown, who badly wanted to respond to his Conjunx's advances but hadn't hit his Heat yet. As he slowly slipped into it, however, his understanding of Knockout's mood swings and desperate need to always be touched was finally grasped. Then the protectiveness slammed into him. It became common for Knockout to be cuddled with the blue Stunticon, affectionately begging for sexual favors while the blue Stunticon looked on. He would growl if someone came too close to the red medic, though nothing more serious than a staring fight happened between Breakdown and the others. Knockout thrived on the attention his mate was giving. On more than one occasion the pair were seen with the red medic's servos under the ribbon of fleece Breakdown wore for modesty's sake, teasing whatever life he could get from the blue Stunticon's interface cord.

 

When the height of Knockout's Estrus struck, it was as if a light went off. One moment Breakdown was protective of the mech playing with his chassis, the next, he was eagerly exploring his mate's body with renewed vigor. The pair were careful not to interface in front of the children, but not much attention was taken around the others. On more than one occasion Tailgate walked in on the pair in the heat of passion. It didn't help that they were _noisy_ when they interfaced. Groaning, panting, mewling – nothing was sacred.

 

Tailgate envied their adoration of each other and wished for more experience himself. He debated going back to Megatron, but in light of the Decepticon's protectiveness over him, he didn't think it was a good idea. Maybe when things toned down a bit. Until then, Tailgate was without a partner. Again.

 

A solution was found some hours later. He was desperate and the desperation drove him to confront the Autobot commander.

 

'Please, by the Allspark. I need relief from this!' the blue and white mech pleaded with his commander. 'I'm was willing to do Megatron. Please.. anyone is good at this point.'

 

Optimus was taken aback by the blue and white mech's plea. When he did speak, his words were carefully chosen. 'Would you be willing to interface me? I have not entered my Heat cycle yet, but I know ways to ease your discomfort.''

 

Tailgate could have wept with relief at the commander's words. 'Please, Optimus Prime! Anything to dull my torment!'

 

Optimus offered a servo for Tailgate to take. The pair picked their way through the leggo pieces on the floor to a small box under Kaitlin's bed. The box proved to be an out of the way resting spot for the Autobot commander, a refuge where no one would disturb them. It was packed full of blankets for the children. Despite this, it was comfortable although cramped.

 

'I'm used to only having myself and Ironhide in here.' Optimus said. He chuckled. 'Ironhide and Jazz have been Conjunx Endura for a long time. They've been wanting this Estrus to hit since it came to our attention.' He sighed, contemplating his own lost mate, then looked up at Tailgate. 'Just give me the word and we can get down to business.'

 

'We might as well start.' Tailgate said. He looked around the space they sat in. 'Is there a specific spot in mind?'

 

'Not particularly.' Optimus said and he drew Tailgate close. He playfully nudged the blue and white mech with his helm, drawing the other mech down to the floor.

 

While Megatron was flirty and mildly aggressive while interfacing, Optimus was direct and skilled. Oh so very skilled! Tailgate was learning things he never realized about himself, to the point where he finally climaxed, he was satisfied like he had never known contentment before. At the completion of their interfacing, Tailgate lay on his back while Optimus Prime sat with his legs drawn up to his chest. The two were silent when they were done, preferring the peace that came with the box that they sat in.

 

Finally Tailgate rose, adjusting the cloth around his hips. Optimus rose, too, and the pair looked at each other for a moment before Optimus motioned towards the box opening.

 

'The others will want to know what I've been up to all this time.' he said with a laugh.

 

Tailgate grunted softly. 'You won't tell them, will you?' he asked.

 

Optimus shook his head. 'Not unless you want me to.'

 

The blue and white mech thought a moment then vented a deep sigh. 'Maybe keep it quiet for a while. I know there will be questions, but I don't want to answer them just yet.'

 

The Autobot commander nodded. 'If you feel more comfortable that way. I will keep my word.'

 

Tailgate smiled. 'Thank you, Optimus Prime. I have no doubt that you will.'


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tailgate finds another partner. Optimus makes a deal with a jealous Megatron.

When the height of Estrus hit, the majority of the Cybertronian toys were miserable. Those with mates were happiest, as they had someone to vent on. Those without were forced to find other ways to release their reproductive tension, even if it meant making truces with old enemies.

 

The children had caught on that something was different among the toys. Exactly what they weren't sure. Optimus, however, requested that Ratchet explain to the parents what was happening. The parents were greatly amused by the new development and offered to support the toys as best they could through what they presumed was a difficult time for everyone. Kaitlin and Andrew were a little surprised when they were told what was happening by their mother. Both had noticed the smell from their toys, as subtle as it was, and they eagerly made 'love nests' where mechs could have privacy when their Heats took over.

 

Optimus was in the throws of his Heat as Tailgate was finishing his. Cue the blue and white's shock when the Autobot commander approached him with the polite request to be interfaced. Tailgate didn't refuse and his second experience with the Autobot commander , this time in the Prime's private quarters, turned out to be as exciting as the first. It was more passionate this time around, as Optimus' Heat potently gripped the pair as they interfaced. He had never heard the Autobot commander sound so desperate and their overloads were a fraction apart, Optimus crying out with so much vigor Tailgate feared someone would hear. When everything settled , Tailgate held the commander in his servos. Both were exhausted, dirty and in need of a dip in the dog's water bowl, as Tailgate so eloquently put it. They finally moved some minutes later, Optimus still eager, but needing a recharge as badly as he needed a bath.

 

It was the blue and white mech's turn to offer the Autobot commander a servo. Optimus took it and he rose with grace from the pile of pillows on the floor. The pair both made their way to the bathroom where they climbed into the sink to wash. Once done, they slid down to the floor via the ropes hanging from the wall for the purpose and made their way back to the childrens' room. It was no more than a few steps into the room when Megatron appeared. His armor plates were flared with aggression and Tailgate took several steps back when he saw the Decepticon. Optimus placed a servo on the blue and white mech's arm and gently nudged the other mech to stand behind him.

 

'What do you want, Megatron?' Optimus asked.

 

'I claimed Tailgate as my own.' Megatron growled. 'And here I see you have taken him as well! I smell it on you!'

 

Tailgate looked at the Autobot commander and Decepticon with confusion. 'You mean you ... you wanted to be with _me_?' he said, trying not to stutter. Was the Decepticon leader honestly jealous?

 

'I asked him to interface, Megatron.' Optimus said. He looked at Tailgate before returning blue eyes to the silver Decepticon before him.

 

'I thought it was a fling!' the blue and white mech pleaded honestly. 'A one time deal!'

 

Megatron growled louder and balled his servos into fists. Optimus pushed Tailgate behind him even further and Optimus took a stance, ready to battle the Decepticon. The Decepticon leader glowered at the Autobot commander with red eyes. Then he smiled, startling both mechs.

 

'You are in Heat, Optimus Prime.' He said with a silkiness that Tailgate knew intimately. The Decepticon's fists uncurled and Megatron stepped closer. Optimus, still expecting a fight, kept his stance. He only relaxed when Megatron rumbled a purr. 'If You claim the other Autobot,' the silver mech said, 'I claim you both.'

 

The Autobot commander eyed the silver mech before him cautiously. Tailgate swore he could see the gears turning in the other mech's head. Finally Optimus spoke. 'I accept Megatron. Under one condition. If Tailgate finds another, you are to let him leave peacefully. I will stay.'

 

Megatron grunted, then after some thought, smiled a shark-like smile. 'Your terms are suitable.' he said. He pulled in the Autobot for a kiss, and with a finger, swiped back the other mech's battle mask. Optimus accepted and their mouths met, deep and passionate.

 

Again the Decepticon leader purred when they were done. 'You are mine, Optimus Prime.'

 

'You are mine, Megatron.' the Autobot commander said. He hoped wherever Elita One was, she could forgive him.

 


	6. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is coming out of Estrus. Now they find out who's been knocked up!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters may be late in coming. I've been making bird toys for the local parrot club, so that's been eating up my free time. But new chapters WILL be coming!

Megatron was quick to interface Optimus Prime as soon as the Autobot was able to. Tailgate was invited to join the proceedings, but the white and blue mech felt awkward being part of a threesome and turned down the offer. At least for the first few days. The first few days he gathered food for the interfacing mechs when Kaitlin came in with cookies. As he made his way up to Optimus' quarters, he heard the familiar keening of Megatron as he overloaded. Being polite, he knocked on the wall of Optimus's space to warn them of his approach. Megatron immediately rose, then grunted when he saw it was only Tailgate. 

'She brought chocolate covered digestives for us this time.' Tailgate announced as he walked in. He placed the small bundle of cookie crumbs on the table. Optimus sat up and smiled. 

'Thank you, Tailgate.' he said. 

'Don't mention it.' the blue and white mech said, waving a hand in the air as he found a seat. He grabbed a crumb and started eating. He ducked when Megatron leaned over him to grab a cookie himself, the Decepticon rumbling his pleasure. 

'Don't the humans have a saying about food and interfacing?' Tailgate asked, remembering a conversation he had with the children's mother. 

Optimus chuckled when he rose and grabbed a piece of cookie for himself. 'Most likely they do. They have a saying about everything.' 

And so Tailgate's life went on like this for a month. Megatron's aggressive possessiveness faded as everyone's Heats simmered down. He was less likely to anger, too. Optimus became less likely to put up with Megatron's mood swings, though the Autobot commander remained rather amiable. Then the news that three couples had conceived came in from Ratchet. It wasn't unexpected when Knockout and Breakdown were the first to admit they were waiting on a sparkling. Then news that Cliffjumper had kindled a sparkling, sired by Starscream. 

Then Optimus admitted to be carrying. The sire was most definitely Megatron.

Megatron was confused at first, but when he thought about the logistics of the situation, he realized the only one who had actually mated with the Autobot commander had been him. He had no idea what to do and admitted to being slightly wary of bringing a sparkling into the world. Tailgate, too, worried for Optimus. Imagine their shock when the Autobot commander laughed when they brought up their concerns. 

'I bore and helped raise a sparkling, a long, long time ago.' Optimus said, laying a servo on Tailgate's back strut. 'He wasn't the only sparkling I helped raise, either. Between you both and I, I have no reservations you will help raise a well adjusted youngling.'

Ratchet's calculations guessed kindling would take three months, perhaps a touch less. 'It would take several months, even years in the case of the larger mechs, if we were in our former bodies.' he explained, 'but as we're smaller, kindling takes a less amount of time. We're akin to Earth mammals that way.' None of the toys except Optimus Prime had experience with kindling, and there was much fretting from Cliffjumper's side when it came to the birthing process. He was nervous more than frightened. 

Then there was the question of pain. Optimus described it as 'Well worth it, though highly uncomfortable.' Whether the births would be the same in this universe as it was where Optimus came from, no one knew. If the pain factor was anything like that of humans, everyone was skittish. They were preparing for the worst. Knockout in particular wasn't thrilled with the prospect of 'screaming like an overcharged human school student at a frat party'. Ratchet and he decided to try to find something that would ease their discomfort. 

When the time came, they would be thankful for their research.


	7. 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone gives birth!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just had some comic book work come in and so it may be a while before I post more of The Mating Spell. I hope to have another 2-3 chapters before the story ends, so it's not like there's a LOT to be missing out on, LOL. 
> 
> Not sure when the next chapter will be posted. Could be tomorrow, could be Saturday :) Thanks to everyone who's still hanging on !

Kindling was a complicated affair for those involved. It was a delicate balance between consuming enough and not strangling one's bed partner (or in Knockout's case, Conjunx Endura) for causing them to be in such a predicament. Optimus tried to remain light hearted over the whole thing and it was often that he would joke about how there'd be two of him to contend with after the birth. Megatron simply huffed and kept his opinions to himself.

 

All three expectant dams had a hankering for Gatorade and the children were willing to give them all they could drink. Ratchet surmised it had enough of the nutrients the mechs needed to produce a sparkling and that's why they were craving it.

 

As each mech developed, they slowed down. Transforming, while still something they could do in the first few weeks of Kindling, became next to impossible as their bellies grew. Each mech had their opinions on it. Optimus, from experience, said it was a minor annoyance compared to the weight gain and being so bulky as to be afraid to walk a straight line. Cliffjumper didn't seem to mind the minor stuff, though he missed the games he and Andrew played before Estrus and then the impending Kindling hit. Knockout took things in stride, though on occasion he would rip Breakdown a new tailpipe verbally. The red medic was both fascinated and appalled by the changes in his body. He whined frequently about how he'd never be the same, but Breakdown did what he could to diminish his Conjunx's worries by saying he loved the red medic no matter what he looked like. That seemed to satisfy Knockout somewhat and his whining became less as his girth increased.

 

Cliffjumper's contractions hit as he was on the way to gather some Gatorade. Normally he would have asked Starscream for help, but the day had been long and dull and the red Autobot needed to get about and stretch his legs. He was feeling horribly restless, which made the contractions that much worse when he felt them. He hunched over and held his belly when the first round flooded through him. One of the mechs watching the Gatorade bottle came over and helped Cliffjumper to a seat. The red Autobot rested there for several minutes. He was about to continue through with his original objective when the contractions hit a second time, this time harder than the first. Things became a blur after that for the red Autobot. The next thing he remembered was Ratchet was by his side and helping him to a safe place where the birth could occur. He was wiped down with warm water when his water broke and Ratchet acted as midwife. Starscream came to support the red Autobot and held his berth mate's servo as the contractions increased. Much yelling later and after many hard contractions that Cliffjumper swore he would never go though again, the soft mewling of a sparkling was heard. The sparkling was a silver protoform with nubs where wheels would be...or wings. Ratchet wiped the sparkling off before handing it to the red Autobot. Cliffjumper held his sparkling close, slightly confused by its physical appearance, but he smiled.

 

'By the Allspark, Starscream. We make cute sparklings.' he said to the silver Seeker beside him.

 

Starscream raised an optic ridge and gingerly rubbed the sparkling's head with finger. 'Indeed we do.' he said finally. 'Perhaps our greatest achievement yet?'

 

Cliffjumper rumbled in laughter. It was short lived when he flinched in pain. Ratchet did a quick physical inspection and scanned the mech for internal injuries. He grunted when scans came out okay. 'Just some minor tearing.' the green medic said with an air of satisfaction. 'You should rest for a few days before you return to playing games with the children.' Take it slow. The sparkling, if it anything like Optimus Prime's sparkings in his home universe, will need time to adjust to life.' He smiled and stood. 'Congratulations. You're now a caretaker.' And with that he left.

 

'We need a name for the sparkling.' Starscream said as Cliffjumper slowly switched from the birthing spot to a cleaner location in the box he birthed in. Several mechs balled up the towels they had used and tossed them in the laundry basket by the children's room door. The red Autobot made sure to thank the mechs when they returned. Finally he pulled up a blanket and held the sparkling close.

 

'I thought we decided on FirstLight.' Cliffjumper said, as he slowly drifted into recharge.

 

'You still like that name? I thought you were undecided.' Starscream said. Cliffjumper mumbled something that sounded like an affirmative. The silver Seeker chuckled. 'Then FirstLight it is.'

 

 


	8. 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More births! (chapter complete, finally, LOL)

Knockout's contractions hit several days after Cliffjumper's. He was in Tailgate's suite, playing poker with Breakdown, Megatron, Tailgate and Optimus when his servos flew to his belly and he arched over himself, groaning. The others gave him an alarmed look, knowing that it was close to Knockout's time.

 

'Sweet Primus Almighty that hurt!' the red medic stated as the pain slowly evaporated. He sat and panted for several moments while Breakdown went to collect a cup of Gatorade for his Conjunx. When he returned, Knockout was eager to continue the game they'd been playing. The second contraction hit hard enough for the red medic to almost drop what he was holding.

 

Tailgate stood. 'Time to get Ratchet, I think.' he said nonchalantly and made his way to the green medic's office. It wasn't long after that the green medic was by Knockout's side, helping the mech make his way to the kindling box. It was the same box that Cliffjumper had given birth in and had most, if not all, the supplies they needed for the sparkling's arrival. It would be the place Optimus would birth, as well, when his time came.

 

Once settled, Knockout rested with a servo on his belly and Breakdown holding the other. The blue Stunticon gently nudged his Conjunx with his helm, offering comforting words to the red medic. The red medic’s water broke shortly after that, followed by contractions which came swift after that, forcing Knockout to vocalize his dissatisfaction of the situation. In less than 40 minutes and many pushes later, the warbling of a new sparkling filled everyone’s audials. Like Cliffjumper’s sparkling, Knockout and Breakdown’s infant was born as a protoform. However, where Cliffjumper’s sparkling was silver, the blue Stunticon and red medic’s sparkling was a rich purple in color.

 

Knockout held the sparkling close after Ratchet wiped the infant off. Breakdown grinned widely and he kissed his Bonded on the helm.

 

‘Congratulations. We’re caregivers!’ he said with a wry grin. He was impolitely shoved by his Conjunx’s free servo. The motion just caused the blue Stunticon to chuckle and he drew his Bonded close for a hug.

 

‘ We decided to name the little one SimpleHost. ‘ he said to Ratchet.

 

The green medic lifted an eye ridge, curious. ‘An old name.’ he said with a hint of admiration. ‘It does the sparkling justice.’ Ratchet said with a smile.

 

Ratchet and Breakdown helped Knockout up and aided the red medic to a cleaner part of the space to rest. The birth left the red medic sorer than he ever felt and he was thankful for a soft, clean area to recharge. Breakdown stayed by his Bonded, cuddling his infant and Conjunx as they rested.

 

It would be several days before Optimus Prime broke into labor and when he did, it was a momentous event. He was recharging in his temporary quarters (He couldn’t climb to his regular one in his heavily kindled state), while Tailgate read beside him. Megatron was across the living space eating some cookie when Optimus suddenly awoke and began panting. He arched sharply and emitted a deep groan as his first and second contractions hit. Megatron was beside Optimus immediately. Tailgate went to find Ratchet while the two leaders made their way to the Kindling box. The other mechs in the children’s room were quick to watch what Optimus was doing, but kept their distance from the Kindled leader.

 

Settling down into the blankets on the floor of the box, Optimus made sure to make enough room for the others when they arrived. He was panting hard, servo on his belly, as another contraction hit. He was thankful when Ratchet materialized.

 

The birth was a relatively short one compared to those of Cliffjumper and Knockout. Optimus said it was likely because he’d had experience kindling before and his body knew what to do. Indeed the contractions were frequent and painful but in less than 25 minutes Optimus was holding a wiggling sparkling. Megatron eyed the tiny protoform and gently ran a servo over his offspring’s helm.

 

‘Mine.’ He said quietly.

 

Optimus chuckled at his mate’s sentiment. ‘Yes, yours. All of ours.’ he said. Tailgate came closer once Ratchet moved and soon all three mates were cooing over the nuzzling sparkling. The sparkling was silver and red, like a perfect blend of its parents. Megatron sighed happily.

 

‘I vote for Red.’ He said.

 

Optimus cocked his helm. ‘You changed your mind?’ he asked, referring to the Decepticon’s choice of names.

 

‘The sparkling doesn’t look like a Blue.’ Megatron said. ‘He looks like a Red.’

 

Optimus chuckled. ‘Then Red it is.’


	9. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of all those kindlings and the birth of three sparklings :)

It was some weeks after the birth of the sparklings. The happy caretakers were sitting around, letting their offspring play with each other while the human children watched. Kaitlin was especially curious as to how the toys had offspring of their own, a question that even Ratchet couldn’t answer. The kindling had been a surprise, as had been the Estrus the others had gone through, but in the end everything had worked out. Knockout especially seemed to be enjoying being a caretaker, even though 3 am feedings were taking their toll on the red medic. He was cranky but extremely patient around SimpleHost.

 

Cliffjumper and Starscream seemed to be tolerating their new schedule. They appeared to be quite comfortable having a sparkling between the pair of them even though the sparkling was a lot of hard work. The only one who seemed to be having problems was Optimus and that was because he had never had to nurse before.

 

Optimus sat with his back against the bookcase–turned-living-quarters. Cliffjumper’s sparkling was content to sit and stare at everyone around him, while Knockout attempted to capture the marauding excuse of a sparkling he helped produce. Even at SimpleHost’s tender age, he was out and about, wriggling like a worm on his belly. If it could be knocked down or destroyed, the sparkling was there to do just that. SimpleHost was a lot like his sire in that regard.

 

Optimus held his squirming offspring as the infant attempted to feed. Red wasn’t sure if he wanted to play or eat. Either way, his wiggling was catching the Autobot leader off guard. Megatron offered to take but Optimus refused, knowing the sparkling was going to just become more active the hungrier he got. It took some encouraging, but Red soon settled down and was hungrily guzzling at his dam’s chest.

 

Ratchet came by a while later to see how caregivers and sparklings were doing. He was pleased to hear there were no problems and he left the busy caregivers a few minutes later with a smile on his faceplates.

 

The children were getting used to hearing not one, but three sets of crying in the middle of the night. It didn’t seem to bother them as much the older the sparklings got, though it did make the children wonder what would keep the three young ones up at such odd hours of the morning. In the end, everyone agreed that having the sparklings around was a good thing. Although the Estrus leading up to the kindling was a pain, having the infants around was turning out to be a good experience for everyone.

 

‘It almost makes me want to have another sparkling.’ Optimus mused. He laughed at the horrified looks Tailgate and Megatron gave him. “I said almost. Doesn’t mean I will.’ he said with a chuckle. Megatron grunted and mumbled something incoherent.

 

Tailgate shook his head. “Primus, I hope not.’ he said. ‘One is enough for me!’


End file.
